Starfleet Academy Reunion-Spock
by Uhura the 9th
Summary: Spock reluctantly attends his academy reunion. Part one of the Uhura world series.
1. Chapter 1

**Starfleet Academy Class Reunion**

*Brackets represents individual thoughts or bonding

 **Commander Spock POV:**

Spock was convinced into attending his class reunion, and you could say tackled. He had no desire to meet former tormenters. He sat at the table surrounded by former classmates, all dressed in their best fineries, while he was in his family robes with the S'chn T' Gai name embroidered down the left side. He sat cross leg with his index fingers pressed together listening to their conversation. Spock's thoughts drifted back to his academy days, where he excelled beyond any academic instructors prodigy. It caused friction with them, and they didn't know how to handle him, Spock was almost self-taught. His classmates couldn't figure him out, but they tried to exploit him because of his high math/science skills.

Spock was never really accepted on Vulcan or Earth, and his dual heritage was always a factor in peoples mind and opinion. It used to bother him, wanting to be accepted or belong. But not now, not anymore. Spock has found his identity and purpose. As he is quietly sitting at a banquet table of his peers from the academy, they are sharing their life experiences and personal achievements. Yes, they are mostly commodores, rear admirals, presidents of companies, foreign dignitaries and the sort. Humans like those kinds of things, they live for the moment of prestige and popularity. During their conversation, Spock heard that some had lost relationships due to their total commitment to their careers. Those things are only a fleeting moment in time, and those things do not matter to a Vulcan. Their fulfillment comes from completing one's purpose, and their procreation to continue with life and family, but family is valued higher than career or self-preservation. He listens to their boast of achievements:

"I have five secretaries and employ federation people to work in my corporation."

"I command over one of the greatest outpost in the quadrant that the president of the federation considers home."

"I have a large estate in the exclusive district."

Spock listens to them as they transfer their conversation to the academy days.

" Remember when we set Cadet Spock up with the Orion girl?" laughs

"Remember how Cadet Spock took down that guy in the gym with one hand?" laughs

Spock sat quietly and did not speak in his defense or correct their stories. They found enjoyment in so -call teasing him. The only one who tried to understand him was Captain Christopher Pike, who took him under his tutelage and gave him a better understanding of human humor and thoughts and then Captain Kirk who considered him a friend.

Humans desire positions and power to complete their lives, and Spock does not understand those values, he never could or desire too. What he has now is worth more than they could ever have or dream of. He has property, more valuable than any form of mineral, gas or logic. This property is what he has been waiting for his entire life, worth living and dying for, Spock consider the property a gift from heaven.,it is MINE. Now they are talking about the pranks they played on him, at his expense and he hears their laughter.

He remembers every detail from the academy where he was misunderstood, they thought he was a spy to steal all their technology, and they didn't even know that Vulcan enhanced human technology by ten times. They couldn't understand his lack of open emotions they would go to great length to rise any form of emotion. But unaware to them, that his people were once driven by destructive emotions that almost destroyed them as a race. Spock was teased daily from his physical features to tone of voice and lack of passion. Humans during his academy days did not want to understand him, and they let their prejudice interfere. However, his drive to explore space kept him there, Spock knew Starfleet Command wanted him for his scientific knowledge, and he gave it to them.

Spock despised the Vulcan council and at the time his father as well, Spock admired his mother the unspoken rule about her always tormented him. For that he rejected his family tradition of attending the Vulcan Academy as his father had done. In human terms he loved his mother and still do, he was able to say a couple of years ago, well not directly,but because of his precious property he was able too. And because of his love for his mother and he desired to explore the human side of her family, which he came to live on Earth. However, the Grayson family was the same as the Vulcan family, he was still different and alone again, again ALONE. Spock is brought back from his reveries.

"Commander Spock, what are you doing these days?"

"I am still assigned to the USS Enterprise under Captain James T. Kirk."

"Ever considered promotion?"

"I have no desire for promotion, the field in the science/computer division is quite fulfilling" some of the men started to chuckle or failed attempt to hold back their laughs.

"Still the same ole Cadet Spock, honest and true blue" as blurting chuckles came out from the males at the table.

They say time heals old wounds, and Spock's were with support. They didn't realize that he didn't have to work, Spock has enough credits to purchase dozens of planets and stars, and his career is just as humans say free time or hobbies, it relaxes him. Spock didn't have to explain himself to anyone, and it's not the Vulcan way. These humans at the table could not comprehend his way of logical thinking or living, and so he sits quietly.

A beautiful blond approaches the table, Spock recognized her right away. The men at the table stood up to greet her.

"Good evening gentlemen."

"Good evening to you Dr. Leila Kalomi, will you join us?"*

"Sure if there is room?" she stared at Spock as he stood looking past her. She started to walk towards the empty chair next to him, and Spock saw her intentions.

"Please excuse me, but this chair is reserved."

She stops and stared at him and turn to another chair next to Commodore Wesley.

"Who's the chair for Spock?"

"My wife."

"Spock, you're married?"

"Affirmative"

"You never told us?"

"You did not ask."

Then the classmates went off on another tangent on the speculation of Spock's wife.

"She must be Vulcan."

"Smart like Spock I'll bet"

Spock could feel the tension in Leila face that she was upset about his marriage. She took a quick look at Spock and then turns to converse with the other man next to her. Spock remembers Leila during his academy days, he was incapable of displaying feelings towards the woman nor did he divulge that fact he was engaged during their friendship. When he saw her again on the doomed colony on Omicron Ceti III, you could say she poisoned him when she led him to the spore plants. She purposely avoided pertinent information that could have spared him. The chemicals released his emotions, and it expressed his true human feelings towards her. He didn't know how to control himself, his human side was so excited to be free, that he explored a small part of his heritage. When the spores wore off, he had no right to claim her, or again explain his situation about his engagement to T'Pring. Now, she is sitting at the same table with him and his peers.

"Commander Spock, what are your wife's qualifications?"

"My wife's qualifications include 84 federation and non-federation languages and she currently writing her dissertation on space anomalies and quasars."

"Wow, Mr. Spock, another scientist in the making!"

(No, she walks in beauty like the night)**

"You mean another computer," and they start to laugh again at his expense. As the classmates continue talking now and then Leila would look at him with tender eyes, trying to acknowledge him. Spock would nod his head but did not engage her, and he didn't want to make a scene or make her feel more uncomfortable as she is.

Then out of his peripheral view, he saw a tall young Vulcan woman in her tradition robe approach, and behind her was another woman wearing her ethic gown. She wore a form-fitting dress, that accented her waist, the lower part of the gown starts to fan out into a mermaid flow, it was multi-print with a solid white background, and the print looked like teardrops. On her head, she wore the traditional African headdress with the same print as the gown. Her golden brown skin accented the color flow of her dress, and her hips swayed as she moved. She walked with elegance and superior grace, and her head held high. She was following the young Vulcan. The people at the table turn to see whom Spock was looking at, at first they saw the Vulcan woman, but when they saw the second woman, and then everyone did a double take.

"Who is that lovely woman?"

"Wow, she is a knockout!" They see the women approach the table and they all stood up. They took it for granted that the Vulcan woman was married to Spock. However, the other woman was so beautiful; they couldn't talk.

 **Classmates POV:**

The men look up and saw a slender Vulcan woman walking towards their table, and one commander nudges another next to him to see their opinion was right about Spock, he married a Vulcan. They started another round of chuckling. "Just like Spock, true blue."

Then another woman appears from behind her, a woman of beauty, she walked with authority and elegance. She was a show stopper, utterly sexy and she was looking straight ahead of them. Each male thought:

(who is she?)

(I would like to know her?)

(My God, she is sexy!)

(I want to tap that!)

(Is she with someone at this table?)

The Vulcan woman stops and stood next to Spock and introduces herself.

"Lord Spock, do you require anything else for the evening?"

"Lord?" Everyone at the table turned in disbelief.

"Not at the moment T'Karra, your service honor us" and bows his head towards her.

"I am here to serve" and bows back to Spock and turns to the woman behind her.

"Is there anything else Lady Nyota?"

"ish-veh dvin dor-tor etek"

(your service honors us) T'Karra nods and leaves.

Spock extends his two forefingers toward her, and she reciprocates and touches his. Spock nods at his wife, and she gives a glowing smile at him.

(What was the delay?)

(Waiting for the perfect timing to show up)

(I was becoming irritated with constant berating)

(I will make it up to you, it's showtime darling)

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is S'chn T'gai Uhura Nyota, she who is my wife" Spock watched their mouths drop, and eyes widen. They were completely shocked.

"Your wife!?"

The men saw the most beautiful woman in the universe standing next to Spock. He pulled out her chair, and she sat down.

"Good evening Ladies and gentlemen, it nice to meet my husband's old academy classmates."

There was silence only stares.

The males started thinking again:

(How in the hell did the Vulcan pull that off?)

(Are you kidding? She's gorgeous!)

(Outdone by a Vulcan, she could have been my future wife.)

(Don't tell me that he's tapping that!")

(What the hell, that sexy woman is Spock's?)

(What does she see in a Vulcan?)

(Damn is she sexy and beautiful!)

The men were speechless, only Dr. Kalomi return her greeting, and she quietly stared at Uhura and Spock. She noticed their fingers still touching, and Spock's eyes glued onto his wife. He must really care for her.

(Spock? Adun? What is it with you and women with blond hair?)

silence.

Then dinner was served, and it was a quiet one. Oh, the ice cream was served cold.

A/N: I saw this dress on the internet under African dresses. I liked this one to represent Uhura at the dinner. I hope you like it and find it as well.

MainImage01_Look019-evening dress

*This side of Paradise:TOS

**:insert from Lord Byron poem


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Epilogue-unfinished business.**

Dr. Leila Kalomi and Dr. Nyota Uhura met briefly after the event.

Uhura approach Leila in a private setting outside.

"Good evening, Dr. Kalomi."

"Good evening Dr. Uhura."

"May I have a moment of your time?" asked Uhura, she wanted to clear the air about Spock. She knows that many women are attracted to her adun, and Leila wasn't any different.

"Of course."

" I am aware that you were Mr. Spock's assistance back at the academy, and you and I have met briefly on Omicron Ceti III.

" We did, how?"

"I am the communication officer on the Enterprise, we all beamed down?"

"Oh" Leila remembers that beautiful moment when Spock was hers. The wound is still raw, the shock of him seeing Uhura with him. She looks at Uhura and asks the question.

"Are you here to rub your relationship in my face?"

"No, just for you to start healing, did you know that Spock was engaged at the time?"

"No, was he engaged to you?"

"No, Spock been engaged since he was seven to a girl, I mean woman."

Now it was Leila's turn to go into shock: "No, I… didn't know he was engaged at all!"

"It is the Vulcan way, he could never tell anybody, even when you saw him again on Omicron he was still engaged. Vulcan customs are different he was betrothed and couldn't like or love any female even he wanted too. He was pledged as a child to marry that woman only and no other."

"I think I understand now, I… wish he could have told me before?"

"He couldn't Vulcan is a tight society about discussing marriage and other sorts of things."

So, why are you telling me?"

"Out of respect, I didn't know he was engaged until he announced one day on the ship orbiting Vulcan. The woman didn't want Spock and tried to well, have him killed."

"What?" as Leila covers her mouth in disbelief. "Why did she do that?"

"She wanted another, and it's more complicated than it sounds trust me."

Leila starts to understand that her relationship was a moment in time, it was a moment that she would never forget. She wants to release the broken heart that followed her since the academy. She returns her look at Uhura as tears start to form.

"I want to thank you for telling me, and appreciate your explanation."

"Peace and long life Dr. Kalomi" Uhura gave the Vulcan salute and left to meet her husband. She felt through their bond that Spock was relieved that his aduna spoke to Leila.

End.


End file.
